Deva:a memory Forgotten
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Deva is a young girl,who has lost her memory.She doesn't know who she is or the boy she's engaged to.    a VenxOC oneshot


Somewhere in a land far far away.a young girl was laying down on the ground unconscious,a bruised forehead,cuts covering her body, was easy to tell she was worn out from a battle.

She groaned slightly,sitting up,looking all around,She scrunched up her face in concentration but could not place where she was.

The girl looked down her body to see if there was any sign,that could tell her who she was,since she didn't seem to remember.

Her gaze fell on a necklace that was around her neck,she titled her head to get a good look at was a name engraved on it,it said "Deva",She assumed this was her name.

"Deva."she mumbled to herself"that's my name."she glanced around at her surroundings once more,she tried to think but she didn't recognize any of sighed,she felt so lonely.

"there she is!"a voice yelled somewhere from a distance,Deva gasped and looked around*_who said that?_*

"yes that is her!get Ven at once!."shouted another,She didn't know who these people were but she was scared out of her mind.

a woman ran towards her, the woman stopped in front of her,looking her over"oh Deva,are you alright?what have they done to you?"the woman whispered gently

Deva's eyes widened"w-who are you?"

"oh gosh,it's worse then I thought!I'm Aqua...I can't believe they swiped your memory."

Deva looked this Aqua woman over,she didn't have the slightest clue what she was talking about"I'm sorry but I don't remember ever meeting you nor what happened to me."

Aqua frowned in deep thought"oh this is bad...this is very bad."

"Aqua!they said you found Deva?"shouted a voice from behind Aqua,Deva moved to look behind Aqua's shoulder,Standing there before them was a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

She for some reason felt a certain connection with this boy,but how is that possible?.she's never ever seen him before in her life.

"oh yes...but Ven,there's something you should know."Aqua whispered,Ven 's face fell instantly"what is it?".

Aqua glanced at Deva,who just looked around curiously"she lost her memory."

Ven's eyes widened,he looked at Deva"she lost her memory?all of it?",Aqua nodded"yes...I believe Vanitas did this to her when he kidnapped her."

Ven tightened his fist,gritting his teeth"I cannot believe that bastard!"he shouted,Aqua put a finger to her lips"shhh,I know I know but right now,you have to take care of her."

Deva who heard Ven's shouting backed a few steps sighed,closing his eyes tightly,He reopened them,focusing on Deva"Deva,please come here."

She widened her eyes,not moving,Aqua smiled gently,assuring her it was okay"come on,it's alright,you can trust Ven."

Deva nodded slowly,taking baby steps toward Ven,He frowned"just what did that jerk do to her?"he whispered to Aqua

Aqua shook her head"I'm not sure Ven but all we can do now is help her."

Ven's eyes softened as Deva finally stood in front of him,He held his hand out to her"come with me,I'll take you home."

She looked at Ven,her aquamarine eyes glimmered with interest"h-home?I have a home?,He nodded"yes you live with me,since we're engaged."

Deva gasped in shock"w-we're engaged?"

* * *

A few hourse later,Ven,Deva and Aqua all returned to the were greeted by many were carrying gifts,others were shouting welcome back.

Deva glanced at all the people as she followed Ven and Aqua to the castle gates,She held on to Ven's hand tightly,He would occasionally squeeze her hand to comfort her.

Aqua stopped near the door to let Ven and Deva through first,Deva looked around the castle in awe,It was so huge,She wondered how she ended up living like this,it scared her but also pleased her at the same time.

Ven lead Deva to the 3rd floor,down the great big hall,Deva glanced at Ven,she had a lot of questions to ask him but she didn't want to be a pest,They stopped just outside a door.

He opened it for her,She smiled gently,walking into the room,it had a single bed,a bathroom and a big closet.

She shyly looked at Ven"i-is this my room?"

Ven shook his head,slowly walking over to her"no,this is the guest room,I thought that since you don't remember "us" then you'd like the guestroom."

Deva blushed"we have our own bedroom?"

He smiled gently"yeah."He then cupped her chin,gazing into her eyes"I'm so glad your safe."

she blushed under his touch"I'm sorry I don't remember you."she whispered,guilt washing through her.

lightly brushing her auburn hair out of her eyes,he smiled"it's okay,it doesn't make me love you any less."

Deva looked into his eyes,He was so sweet even though she has no memory of him,he's not treating her any different.

Ven kissed her forehead"get some rest."he gestured to the bed"your probably exhausted."

She nodded"yes I am"she whispered,He smiled as he closed the bedroom door"I'll check on you later."

Deva slowly turned to the bathroo,When she entered, she saw a pink robe for her,she sighed and started undressing.

She got in the shower and started the hot water,she closed her eyes,it felt so good.

* * *

A few minutes later,she emerged from the shower,in her pink robe,She gazed at herself in the mirrior,Deva was a pretty looking girl,with long auburn hair down to her back,aquamirine eyes,a decent skin tone.

Deva rubbed her eyes,she was really starting to feel the exhaustion,she exited the bathroom,sitting gently on the bed.

*knock knock*

She looked up towards the door,tightening her robe"come in."

The door opened,Aqua smiled as she walked in"Hi,I brought you some new clothes to wear."she sat the clothes down on a chair

"thank you Aqua."

Aqua smiled"your welcome."she sat next to Deva"so how are you doing?any better?"

Deva nodded"yes I'm a little better,but I still...I feel bad not remembering anything,especially Ven."

Aqua patted her shoulder in sympathy"it will be alright,your memory should return,we just don't know when."

"Aqua...how much do I love Ven?"Deva whispered,she wanted to know so she could at least act like the Deva he knew.

The blue hair girl giggled"very much,I've never seen two people more in love."

Deva whimpered"I wish I could remember."Aqua put a hand on her shoulder"don't worry,you will."

*knock knock*Ven's head popped in the door,he smiled walking in"what are you two ladies talking about?"

Aqua rolled her eyes"just girl talk."she stood up,winking at Deva"well I'll leave you two alone."

Ven blushed as the door closed,He sat next to Deva"you okay?"he asked gently

She offered him a small smile"as okay as I can be."

He took her hands in his,squeezing them gently"listen Deva,I have an idea,maybe it will help you remember."

Deva looked up at him"what is it?",He blushed"maybe if we kiss it will help a memory break through."

She blushed,her eyes softening,she looked down at their joined hands"o-okay."

Ven smiled,leaning in,He kissed her on the lips,it was very gentle and sweet,Deva leaned into him,deepening the kiss.

after a few minutes they parted,Ven looked at her,waiting to see if it had any effect,she sighed"nothings there."

"give it time,it will come to you."he encouraged,Deva blushed"maybe if we try again."

He chuckled lightly,He crushed his lips onto hers,this time the kiss was passionate,he kissed her deeply,sticking his tongue in her mouth

She moaned,licking his tongue,wrapping her arms around his shoulders,kissing ven was a great pleasure to Deva,which she couldn't get enough of.

He sucked her lower lip then began sucking on her neck,She was panting heavily,her heart pounding against her chest.

Ven kissed her lips once more before parting,She gasped,a memory flowed through

*_In the memory,Deva and Ven were holding hands,looking into each other's eyes_

_"Deva will you marry me?"Ven asked going down on one knee,Deva gasped,tearing falling"yes!yes yes yes!"_  
_Ven grinned,spinned her around,kissing her then slipped the ring on her finger"till death do us part."he whispered_

_She smiled,kissed his lips softly"till death do us part."she agreed*_

*end of flashback*

Deva gasped,her eyes widening"oh!a memory!

Ven smiled"what was it?"

She blushed"it was when you asked me to marry you."He grinned"yes!you remembered something,that's great."

Deva nodded,she wrapped her arms around him,snuggling him close"I remembered."she whispered,still in shock.

Ven lifted her hand up,showing the engagement ring,glowing in the light"see it did happen,you remembered something Dev."

She blushed,looking at the ring,that memory was an important one,it answered her question,she does really love Ven and He really loves her.

He kissed her deeply,She kissed him back,finally happy she remembered a part of her life.

* * *

**A/N**

**That was my cute OC oneshot, I wanted to write a OC/Ven fanfiction and this idea stormed into my head xD**

**please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


End file.
